


Rough Draft

by kurage



Category: Death Note
Genre: Dark, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage/pseuds/kurage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light anticipates victory. (Just a wee little snippet of homoerotic creepiness, set quite early in the storyline.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Draft

When all the lights are out, before he allows himself the seven and a half hours of sleep he needs to remain a rational and effective god, he thinks about how he'll write L's name. L's _real_ name, when he finds it out. Perhaps there will be an L in it, and then he will mimic, with calligraphic precision, every last ridiculous stroke and serif of that letter the man hides behind – he will write his death across an entire page, margin to margin –

What he will write next to that name is a pleasure too immense to be contemplated. Another night, maybe, but now he is busy practicing for the name itself, tracing the letters of every alphabet he knows across his chest and stomach. And there will be an L in it – there _has_ to be an L in it, whispery touch of fingertip for the downstroke and firm press of fingernail for the horizontal –

When he rolls over to reach for the tissues on the nightstand, Ryuk is watching him out of eyes like headlamps. Light chokes down the dull hot rush of embarrassment and watches Ryuk right back. He's squatting gargoyle-steady on the windowsill; the only thing about him that's moving is his smile, teeth knifing out of rubbery gums at unsettling angles. "You humans," he says – gurgles, really. "You're so _interesting_."


End file.
